


Throw Me for a Loop

by Cydersyrup



Series: Wager Wars [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Because of Johnny, Biting, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark makes a lot of bad decisions, Mild Smut, Overstimulation, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Yukhei suffers, so many dumb bets, so soft, soft bois, this is so indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydersyrup/pseuds/Cydersyrup
Summary: “I have a problem.”“I might have a solution.”“I made a bet with Johnny.”“I take it back, I have no solution.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Wager Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043844
Comments: 13
Kudos: 316





	Throw Me for a Loop

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM but inspiration waits for nobody (OvO)  
> Thanks Silvi for reminding me of this and getting me back into my crack mode <3  
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

“So.” Mark slams his hands down on the table, staring straight ahead at Yukhei, who hasn’t moved from his spot since the morning. He’s got a venti iced caramel macchiato before him and a thick novel held in one large hand, the other perched on the armrest of the chair. Mark is almost jealous of how carefree Yukhei looks. 

“So,” Yukhei echoes, not taking his eyes off the book he’s reading.

“I have a problem.”

“I might have a solution.”

“I made a bet with Johnny.”

“I take it back, I have no solution.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna say!” Mark protests. “C’mon, Xuxi, hear me out!”

“Mark,” Yukhei sighs, removing his glasses momentarily to rub at his nose. “It’s Saturday. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I did _not_ go through two weeks of hell from finals to get arrested with you.”

“What?” Mark shakes his head fervently. “No, no, no! Nobody’s getting arrested this time!”

 _This time._ Yukhei rolls his eyes and levels a flat stare at Mark. He might be the bigger airhead of the two (which is saying a lot already), but he’s definitely not the _stupider_ one. Yukhei has never landed himself in a situation where he needs someone to bail him out of jail before. Mark has. 

He’s also never set his hair on fire by accident.

Or gotten himself launched through a sugar-glass panel.

Or had a hard-boiled egg stuck up his ass (Yukhei _still_ can’t eat a hard-boiled egg without having war flashbacks, dear _god_ ).

And all courtesy of Johnny and Mark’s inability to turn down a challenge in any way, shape, or form. Yukhei has seen too many infirmaries and hospital rooms to trust Mark’s decisions anymore, especially if it involves Johnny. One of these days, their stupid bets are going to end up with one (or both) of them killed.

Point is, Yukhei has had enough of Mark’s shit and he’s tired. This novel isn’t going to read itself and finals are finally over, which means there’s more free time to devote to leisure.

And leisure being _not_ going along with any of Mark’s shenanigans again.

“But Xuxi,” Mark whines, leaning over the table to make grabby hands at Yukhei. The cute gesture almost makes Yukhei set his book down to look at him. Almost. “It’s a really important bet!”

“Is someone gonna die?”

“Uh, well, no.”

“Is your grade gonna drop?”

“Well, they can’t drop anymore—”

“Then it ain’t that important.” Yukhei fixes his glasses and flips another page in his book. Mark whines again, louder, and Yukhei repeats that he loves Mark over and over in his head to quell the urge to drop his head against the table.

Mark sighs, stretching his hand out for Yukhei’s coffee in an attempt to grab his attention, and the latter pulls it away just in time. “Xuxi, please. Just hear me out.” 

_God, there really is no end to this, is there?_ Yukhei heaves a sigh, marking his page with a post-it before setting the book aside and giving Mark his undivided attention. 

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Mark pumps his fist triumphantly, before sobering up and knitting his brows together seriously. “So, Johnny and I made a bet.”

“Johnny and you made a bet,” Yukhei sighs.

“And he bet me twenty bucks that I can’t—” Mark breaks off with a frown, the tips of his ears growing a little pink. “—well, you know that song? The one that goes ‘I just had sex’?”

Yukhei is already very much not liking where this conversation is heading. “Yes?” he says tentatively. 

“Well…” Mark’s ears are now completely red, the flush creeping down his neck and highlighting the apples of his cheeks as well. “Johnny bet me twenty bucks that I can’t have sex with that song blasting on loop, from start to finish.”

_Oh._

Yukhei’s first reaction is sagging into his seat in relief, because of all the dumb bets that Johnny and Mark have made against each other in the last two years, that’s the most harmless one yet. Nobody’s going to end up in the ER or be chased down by campus police or the actual police. It’s just sex. Just sex with a really explicit song playing in the background.

Then comes his second reaction of shock, because if Mark is actually considering this bet, then does that mean—

“So, do you like, need to send him video or voice footage of you actually, y’know?” Yukhei makes a vague gesture with his hands. “Like, how the hell is Johnny gonna know that you’re fucking with the song playing?”

Mark chuckles nervously and averts his eyes to the table. “Um...I’m supposed to facetime him? Like, before and after y’know...the sex.”

Yukhei blinks, because his brain literally feels like it’s short-circuiting at the moment. Even physics didn’t fuck him over as hard as what Mark’s explaining to him right now, and he hates physics with a passion. Numbers and formulas can go fuck themselves.

“Dude,” he says finally, putting his hands out in a makeshift barrier between him and Mark. “Okay, like I get that you’re into some things, but I draw the line at voyeurism. No.”

“What?” Mark’s eyes widen and he immediately shakes his head. “No! I’m not facetiming him during the actual fucking! Just...to let him know when I’m starting and when I finish.”

“That’s not much better,” Yukhei deadpans.

Mark groans, dropping his head into his arms. “Look, Xuxi...just...help me out with it, alright? I’m not asking for much. Just help me.”

“Dude.” Yukhei stares at Mark with wide eyes, not wanting to believe anything he’s heard in the last five minutes. “You’re asking me to have sex with you with a dumbass, boner-killing song blasting in the background for twenty bucks! And you’re gonna facetime your friend both before and after it! Are you even listening to what you’re saying?”

“Hey, twenty bucks can buy us enough ramen for a week!” Mark protests, pointing to their cupboards. “It’s food money! And I don’t have to risk my life for it this time!”

Yukhei sighs and takes a long sip of his coffee, hoping that the caffeine can help him think more clearly. “Mark Lee, I can’t believe you actually agreed to this bet. I can’t believe you agree to any of Johnny’s bets.”

Mark pouts and clasps his hands together. “C’mon, please? Pleeeaaase? I’ll make it worth your while, Xuxi. I promise.”

Yukhei doesn’t know why he’s doing this. He has no idea why he’s still in love with Mark after the latter has almost gotten him killed several times in the last semester alone. And he absolutely, positively doesn’t understand what exactly drives him to stand up, throw his hands in the air, and shout “FUCK IT!”

Mark’s expression immediately lights up as he stands as well. “So you’ll do it?” he asks hopefully.

“Fuck it, Mark.” Yukhei turns and points at his boyfriend threateningly. “Not a word about this to anyone else. Not. A. Word. I did not agree to this bet. You tell Johnny he can go fuck himself in the ass with an eggplant after this.”

Mark grins and salutes, a bright smile across his face as he follows Yukhei into their bedroom. “Yessir!”

* * *

In hindsight, this is a very bad idea.

No, even in now-sight, this is a very bad idea. There is absolutely nothing sexy about the way Mark just shucked off his clothes carelessly and ordered Yukhei to do the same. Now, he’s sitting on their bed in nothing but his boxers as Mark sets up the song to play on loop on his laptop and facetimes Johnny.

 _“Hey,”_ Johnny’s voice rings over the music. _“How’s it goin’?”_

“We’re doing it,” Mark replies, sticking his tongue out at the screen as Johnny laughs. “Prepare to lose twenty bucks, bitch.”

 _“I’ll bet Yukhei’s real excited about this, isn’t he?”_ Johnny taunts, and Yukhei wants to just bury himself in the pillows and _die_ . _“Wait, are you facetiming me naked?”_

“No, fucker, I’ve got underwear on,” Mark snaps, which only sends Johnny into another fit of giggles. “Now I’m gonna go, I’ll hit you up later.”

 _“Byeee,”_ Johnny calls. _“Have fun!”_

Mark ends the call and sets his phone aside, before approaching the bed, where Yukhei is curled up in a ball. “Hey, you okay?”

Yukhei lifts his head to meet Mark’s eyes, feeling his face flush just from the thought that they’re really about to fuck to a corny song just because Johnny bet Mark that he can’t.

“Just…” he sighs, bringing an arm to cover his eyes with. “Just get this over with. Please.”

“Um, okay?” Mark moves to sit next to Yukhei, and gently traces the taller’s shoulders, easing out the stress knots from Yukhei’s muscles. “Just relax, alright? Trust me.”

Yukhei would very much like to trust Mark, especially with such an intimate act such as sex, but any and all thoughts of that flies out the window when a wicked grin breaks over Mark’s face, and he’s suddenly giggling, body hunched over Yukhei’s as the laughter steadily increases in volume.

 _‘Holy shit,’_ Yukhei thinks. _‘My boyfriend’s finally gone crazy.’_

“What’s so funny?”

Mark pauses in his laughing fit, before looking into Yukhei’s eyes and losing it all over again. “I can’t!” he wheezes. “It’s just...your face!”

“My face?” Yukhei frowns. “What’s wrong with my face?”

“You look so serious!” Mark guffaws, almost falling off the bed with how hard he’s laughing. “Dude, chill! It’s just sex.”

“Which is being done in the name of twenty bucks!” Yukhei exclaims, glaring as Mark completely loses his shit. “Like, I know you’ve done some weird shit, Mark, but really?”

“Okay, okay.” Mark composes himself just enough to look normal again, though his face is red with how hard he’s trying to suppress his laughter. He almost breaks when the chorus of the song hits, and a loud ‘I just had SEEEEX” echoes through their room.

Yukhei sighs.

“Okay. Just—just roll with it, okay? Think of it like every other time,” Mark assures, gently pushing Yukhei to lay on his back and maneuvering himself to straddle Yukhei’s hips. “Johnny doesn’t know what we’re doing here.”

“Uh, yeah he does.” Yukhei squirms a little under Mark, wincing a little as their crotches brush together, shooting a spark of pleasure up his spine. “It’s twenty bucks, Mark.”

“Which I said is very much necessary,” Mark counters, before leaning in and pressing his bare chest flush with Yukhei’s. “Now let me love you.”

Their lips meet, and the music fades into white noise in Yukhei’s mind as Mark immediately deepens the kiss, opening Yukhei’s mouth with his own and slipping his tongue inside. The sensation is familiar and comforting, and Yukhei lets himself be swept away, suckling gently on Mark’s tongue as the smaller boy rolls his lips languidly. The friction between their bodies increases as Mark continues to grind down on him, and soon Yukhei can’t think of anything else besides the beautiful boy above him.

He doesn’t hear the music when Mark pulls off their boxers, nor does he hear the high notes when he watches Mark stretch himself open with three fingers, whimpering and moaning so prettily above him. 

Yukhei doesn’t register the fourth time the song is playing when Mark slides a condom onto him and slicks up his cock some more for good measure. The lyrics are a garbled mess as Mark positions himself above Yukhei, and he literally can’t hear ANYTHING for a hot minute when Mark sinks down on him, all the way to the hilt.

The hell with it.

For the next hour, all Yukhei feels is Mark above him, bouncing with small whimpers and moans, and Mark beneath him, head thrown back as Yukhei thrusts harshly into him. Yukhei feels the softness of Mark’s skin from where his hands are wrapped around the boy’s thin waist, and hears the gentle murmurs of “Xuxi, xuxi, _please_.”

Mark may be a huge dumbass with questionable judgement on a regular basis, but right now, lying under Yukhei, all pliant and flushed, he is everything that Yukhei loves. Mark’s eyes are barely open and hazy with pleasure, his mouth hanging in a silent moan and hands grabbing at Yukhei’s biceps as the latter continues to thrust into him. He’s awfully skinny, Yukhei notices, when a particularly hard thrust brushes Mark’s prostate dead-on, and he arches off the bed, ribs prominent against skin.

“Baby,” he coos, bringing a hand forward to brush Mark’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. “You’re so thin.”

Mark chuckles breathily, before his breath hitches as Yukhei drives his hips forward again. “H-haven’t been really eating...since—since dead week.”

That’s a little concerning, considering Mark’s already danger-prone enough without being malnourished on top of it. Yukhei slows the movement of his hips, the pace turning gentle and deep as he leans over Mark, cradling the boy’s head in his hands.

“After this, we’re getting food.” He traces a finger down Mark’s chest, poking at the ribs that stick out from his skin. “Look at you. If I fuck you any harder, you’ll break.”

“W-won’t break,” Mark pants out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Yukhei thrusts into his sweet spot again. “I-I’m okay, Xuxi.”

“Hm.” Yukhei doesn’t believe him, and continues with his slow pace, knowing how it drives Mark absolutely crazy. “We’ll see.”

Mark whimpers, and Yukhei shift slightly, spreading his legs even wider to thrust deeper. He keeps hitting Mark’s sweet spot, abusing that area until Mark’s a mewling, moaning mess underneath him.

“Xuxi,” Mark gasps out, opening his eyes hazily to look up at Yukhei as a familiar coil builds inside his abdomen. The pleasure that shoots through him is intense—too intense. He doesn’t think he can hold it in anymore. “I’m—if you keep doing that—”

“You started this, baby,” Yukhei reminds gently, rolling his hips nice and deep, feeling Mark twitch and clench around him. “You can cum if you want.”

Mark lets out another gasp, which breaks into small whines as he cums untouched, spattering both himself and Yukhei with white. He looks completely blissed out, and Yukhei takes his time, thrusting into Mark despite the latter’s oversensitivity as he chases his own orgasm.

“X-xuxi,” Mark whimpers, tears welling in his eyes as the sensitivity becomes too much. “Hurts…”

“Don’t worry,” Yukhei whispers, feeling his orgasm approach. “I got you.” He scoops Mark into his arms as he cums, biting onto Mark’s shoulder as he rides out his high.

It takes a moment, but after the initial post-coital aftershocks wear off, the music returns, and Yukhei is reminded of the purpose behind this whole thing.

“Oh right,” Mark murmurs drowsily as Yukhei pulls out of him. “I still need to call Johnny.”

Unbelievable. Yukhei sighs for what feels like the millionth time that day and heads to the bathroom to discard the condom. “Can’t that wait?” _At least after a shower, maybe?_

“Hold on.” Mark swings himself off the side of the bed, wobbling a little before pulling on his discarded boxers and making his way over to his phone. Yukhei sees the screen light up in a facetime call, and immediately retreats into the bathroom, because even if they’re all dudes, there is no way in hell Yukhei is letting Johnny see him naked after sex. That’s too much blackmail material.

“Hey bitch,” Yukhei hears Mark say. “You owe me twenty bucks. The song’s been on loop for over an hour now.”

This time, there is nothing stopping Yukhei from dropping his head against the granite countertop. 

Several times.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so soft...(TvT)  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Cydersyrup)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Cydersyrup)


End file.
